A Halloween Night
by WolfGaming
Summary: (A/N My first story) Fairytail's annual Halloween night.


**A/N: Hello people of FanFiction. Now you're probably wondering, "what is this guy doing writing?!"**

 **Well... I didn't ever think I would write anything. Yet here I am. Here's the deal. I'm not going to be a full time writer.**

 **I am not an aspiring writer, I'm just a casual, who might post a random one shot's here and there.**

 **Now I'm not saying I'm a good writer. I make my mistake with comma's and peroid's.**

 **Outside of that, I hope you somewhat enjoy some of that crap I write. Don't be afraid to flame or give me advice. Anyway, on with zeh story!**

"No! I will not be putting on this stupid dragon costume, Erza!" Natsu said, folding his arms.

Natsu, If you don't I will pummel you." Erza said in a dark manner. With a evil aura coming from her.

"Ahh, come on Erza. Don't make me wear this." Natsu whined.

"Come on Natsu, It will be fun to trick or treat in it. Beside you''ll look cute in it." Erza said with a chirpy tone.

Natsu cheeks turned a light pink. He grumbled "No I won't..."

"Please Natsu..." Erza whined.

"Fine..." Natsu grumbled.

"Thanks Natsu!" Erza said. While she kissed his cheek.

Natsu face went a bright red.

"Come on Natsu. Put it on!" Erza said.

Natsu reluctantly put it on. "There, do I look ok?" Natsu asked. He was wearing a green dragon costume that covered everything, but his face.

"You look very nice natsu" Erza said.

"I suppose you do too, Erza." Natsu said.

"Why thank you, Natsu." Erza said. Erza was wearing a classic devil costume. Something that Natsu thought was very fitting.

"Well I suppose we should Head off to the guild." Natsu said. As they started walking. Once they entered the guild it was very lively. Everyone was in costume. Mira was handing out candy to that kids. The whole guild was decorated. Even the Master had his jester outfit on.

"Hey flame brain you look pretty stupid!" Gray said.

"Oh yeah?! Well, at least I actually have a costume!" Natsu shouted.

"What?! Where did my costume go?!" Gray shouted.

"Here you go Gray-sama!" Juvia said. As she put a snowman costume on gray.

"Ha! You look even more stupid than me, Frosty!" Natsu said, while laughing.

"You want to go flaming shit?" Gray shouted.

"Sure twinkle toes!" Natsu yelled. As they butted heads.

"Stop it you two it's Halloween can we just enjoy ourselves?" Erza asked. As she slammed their heads together.

"Sure Erza!" They both said in a Happy 1 and Happy 2 voice.

"Thank you" Erza said. Going back to the chirpy voice.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the annual tricker treating contest!" Mira said. Over the microphone. As everyone cheered.

"Okay, the rules are whoever gets the most candy wins. There will be teams of teams are, Lucy and Loke, Gray and Juvia, The Thunder God Tribe, Levy and Gajeel and Natsu and Erza. Magic is allowed! Be back by 12 AM. To count your candy. Good luck have fun." Mira said. As everyone ran out the door using their respective magic.

"Okay, time to try a new spell" Natsu said. As Erza used her requip to change into her flight armor.

" **Fire Dragons Booster!"** Natsu yelled, as his feet set on fire.

"Well, let's go!" Erza said. As they ran out the door.

* **Sponge bob voice* 5 hours later.**

"Well, that was fun" Natsu said. While carrying 3 bags of candy.

"Yeah, it was" Erza said while carrying 2 bags of candy. While entering the guild.

"Well, looks like the last team has entered the guild! Let's count the candy! Then have are annual drinking contest!" Mira said as people cheered.

 ***Sponge bob voice* 30 minutes later.**

"Aaaaannnndddd the winner is THE THUNDER GOD TRIBE! With 6 bags of candy! Second place goes to… Natsu and Erza! Third place goes to…. Gray and Juvia! Mira said. While people cheered.

"Now then, it's time to move on to the drinking contest! There will be no teams. Whoever can drink the most wins!" Mira said. As people started to chug beer.

 ***Sponge bob voice* 1 hour later.**

"Well… I didn't expect for everyone to drink so much… we're all out of beer… Well, I suppose I'll announce the winners. In first place comes, Natsu! And he's not even drunk. Thanks to his magic! In second place comes, Cana! In third place comes, Elfman! And in last place comes, Erza?..." Mira said. Erza only drank 3 beers before she was flat out drunk. Everyone was now in their regular clothes. As they started to leave the guild, to go back home.

"Well, who's going to take Erza home?" Mira asked. As she pulled out some straws.

"Everyone pick a straw." Mira said. As Gray, Elfman, Loke and Natsu pulled straws. As Erza was slurring random things.

"Ahh, shit man. Natsu said. He pulled the shortest straw. While the others laughed.

"Good luck Natsu" Gray snickered.

"Shut up popsicle!" Natsu said.

"yAyYy *hic* I get to go witch *hic* Natshuuuu…" Erza slurred. As she tried to walk. But was stumbling, every step.

"Okay lets head back to your place." Natsu said. As he picker Erza up bridal style. As Erza giggled.

"Ooookkkaaiiiii" Erza said. As he started walking.

"Okay, Erza. We're here. Natsu said. As he reached her dorm door.

"puut *hic* me in my bed*hic* please, Natshuuu. Erza said. As Natsu laid her on her bed.

"Now *hic* take off my armor pleeeaaase, Natshuuuu... Erza said. As Natsu's cheeks went pink.

"F-fine, you have a shirt under right?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I do! Are you calling me something natshuuuu?" Erza said. Drunkenly glaring at him.

"O-of course not Erza! I was just making sure." Natsu said nervously.

"Good, now take it off. It's hoot!" Erza said. Pouting. As Natsu took it off.

"I don't understand why you couldn't unequip this thing." Natsu grumbled.

"Listen natshuuu, I'm fuuuccckkkin drunk. What do you expect?!" Erza said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, Erza…" Natsu said. As he put her breastplate in her drawer.

"Okay, there you go Erza. Can I leave now?" Natsu asked.

"No! You have to stay for the night! What if someone breaks in and tries to hurt me!" Erza yelled.

"Erza you'll be fine. Besides, I'm not allowed here. Plus, I know you'll kill me, tomorrow if I stay!" Natsu said.

"Noooo, I won't natshuuuu. Please stay the night?" Erza asked. As she started pouting and sniffling.

"Fine, fine. I'll go sleep on the couch." Natsu said. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' Natsu thought.

"Wait no! What if someone comes through the window? You have to sleep in my bed!" Erza insisted.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to kill me in the morning." Natsu said. As he crawled into the bed.

"Promise." Erza said. As she rested her head on Natsu's chest. As his cheeks went pink.

"Good night, Erza." Natsu said. As he put his arms around her.

"Night, Natsu." Erza said as she lightly kissed him. Natsu's cheeks went red, at this.

"R-right." Natsu said as they drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N Well, there you go. My first story. I know it was kind of shitty. I'm always open for tips, from you guys. Again, I would like to clarify I'm not going to have any kind of schedule, for writing. I'm just a casual, who writes one shots from time to time. With that I will say Sayonara watashi no Yujin!**


End file.
